


Trial and Error

by teamfreefish (team_free_fish)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Court Case, Lawyers, Multiple Homicides, Psychic Abilities, the government are massive douchecanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_fish/pseuds/teamfreefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket- Age 25, Psychic, Veteran of the Federal Forces Psychic Division. In stable health condition, left arm and right eye missing. Charges include dual-homicide, matricide, and aggravated assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Government states that all citizens born with natural psychic abilities are subject to be drafted into the Federal Forces Psychic Division as young as ten years of age, if they posses telekinetic abilities. All other psychic citizens are drafted as young as thirteen years of age. Amendment 27 of the Constitution states that any and all psychic citizens are subject to criminal justice in case of failure to cooperate with the government.

_“Are you fully aware of all of the charges being raised against you?” I asked. She was missing an arm and an eye, the eye hole being covered up by an eyepatch incorporated with her large glasses. She was wearing the same thing she’d always worn. You were certain that she had her characteristic red shoes on. It was almost heartbreaking knowing she still looked so juvenile while talking to a lawyer about a homicide case. Maybe it was more surprising to see a twenty-five year old in court for homicide. Then again, this was Vriska in question. “Yes,” She replied. “I’m assuming I can’t request another lawyer, can I.” Her words didn’t hurt. I’d long since stopped caring about her. Maybe that was why they let me have her case, excluding the fact that I am the only one qualified to take this job. “I’m afraid not, Vriska.” I almost smiled saying it. “Then this will be a very interesting month,” she replied, bitterly. “Indeed. Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”_

I was thirteen when I was drafted into the Federal Forces Psychic Division (FFΨD). It wasn’t a huge surprise, seeing as I had discovered I was psychic when I was ten, much to my mother’s dismay. When the draft finally came, I remained impassive. There was nothing to do about it but pack my things, say my proper goodbyes, and get shipped off to training, care of the government. I suppose what bothered me the most was my mom screaming like a demon, telling me that she would die without me. She depended on me, she would shout. It had been a painful experience, dealing with my mom. I came to resent her early on, but I never had the guts to stand up to her. We only had one thing in common, and that was a love of spiders. She fancied herself an arachnologist, I suppose. She was insane, in the end.

_“Did you kill her?” I asked. Her only reply was, “Be patient. A girl has to take her time. Besides, I haven’t decided how I’m pleading.”_

I said goodbye to my friends. Well, I say friends. As you may know, you could ask any of them now, and they’d say they may have known me once. Some will say they never knew me at all. Maybe some of them will care enough to say they hated me. What about you? You’re part of the story, too.

_“My feelings should not, and will not, become a part of this case. You will present your testimony. I will act in your defense. I will not, however, gratify you with my own opinions. My heart is separate from my work, Vriska.” I didn’t care about her. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted her to be proven guilty or innocent. Then again, it wasn’t about what I wanted. It’s about how Vriska would choose to plead._

I made it out to be such a huge deal. Obviously, if I was forced to work for the government, I was going to kick some ass in the process. I bragged, maybe a little bit too much, but hey, I can’t help it when I’m me. I spoke to Kanaya, who, while I didn’t know it at the time, had a crush on me. I was oblivious, yes, but I don’t believe she had the right to separate herself from me because of her heartbreak. Sure, I was away, but nothing stopped her from contacting me. Physical separation was an obstacle easily overcome. Anyway, not focusing on Kanaya, I contacted Tavros, Equius, Karkat, possibly Eridan just to piss him off. Of course, there was you. Are we leaving you out of the story?

_“It isn’t a story, if it is the truth.  You will tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.”_

Fine, whatever, dork. I flirted with Karkat. I wasn’t into him, per se, with all my thirteen-year-old bullshit. But it was flirting nonetheless. I loved seeing his screen explode with his ranting. It was hilarious, and I relished the opportunity to piss him the fuck off.

_“I hate to interrupt, but I do mean to seek relevant information. Why don’t we start with when you discovered your powers? Maybe, what you did with those powers.”_

I was going to get to it. Just hear me out, I’m currently being drafted, I’m thirteen, and I’m contacting my friends to say goodbye.

_“Wait, you had or still have a relationship with Karkles, don’t you?” She asked, standing up excitedly. I grimaced. “May we please get back on topic like regular adults, and like any other client and lawyer would? Asking me about my personal life is restricted from now on, do you understand me?” She sat silent for a moment, before saying, “You lot are such hypocrites,” in a rather grating voice. “The pot calls the kettle black,” I replied, and pushed her to continue._

I know that I had done some questionable things for my age. Actually getting people hurt, seriously injured or otherwise, more than any kid should. I’m surprised I wasn’t arrested for physical abuse. I’m not surprised that my mother was busy forcing me to take care of her to notice or care about my crimes. The point is, I wasn’t on the most spectacular terms with most of those I considered friends. I was on good terms with you, Kanaya, Tavros, and possibly Equius. Karkat had an avid dislike of me, Eridan and I hated each other, Gamzee was too high to give a shit, and for some reason feared me. Feferi and Nepeta didn't really care. And then, of course, there was Aradia and Sollux. Sollux hated me, almost as much as he hated himself. Aradia, well, you know how creepy she can be. I guess I shouldn’t have hurt her how I did, but I was young and trying out my powers. I honestly didn’t know the full extent of my abilities back then. In retrospect, I may have felt slightly bad about it.

_“Do you feel bad about it?” I wanted to know her take on things. I wanted to know her personality, her motives, her psychological problems. I wanted to know what made her a compulsive liar. “Yes.” That was all she said. Somehow, I almost believed her, but I’ve found I can be fairly sure she is incapable of empathy. Hoever, this did not deter me from wanting to believe her. Vriska Serket is a complicated woman. As a side note, I don’t believe she ever stopped wanting to become a pirate._

I wasn’t exactly sent off warmly. It didn’t matter, I didn’t care. I’ve never been insecure. It’s just not my style. I’m awesome, badass in every way, and I fight like I was born for the battlefield. Maybe that’s why excelled for years in the FFΨD. Hell, I only lost an arm and an eye, and if you’ve served as long as I have, that’s a huge fucking accomplishment. Most people die, end up like Sollux, or are brutally maimed within two years of service. Look at me, I’ve still got half my eyesight and one human arm after ten years. I’m making it out to be so underwhelming. It’s the general norm to watch people die. I’m being charged with murder, when the government sends the gifted and “blessed” to war. Kanaya once described the Psychic Division officers as slaves, and frankly, I’m inclined to agree. They send their slaves to slaughter. I could have had a life. Now, all I have are scars.

_She didn’t continue any more after that. I asked her for the time. It was two minutes until a quarter past four. I told her that what we had gotten through was enough for the day, and we would pick back up tomorrow. “Terezi,” she asked, a tone very close to whining. “Why aren’t you as fun as you used to be? I liked the cutesy, cagey bullshit.” I pursed my lips. “We aren’t thirteen anymore. I have a job. You’re a veteran being convicted for murder. Maybe now isn’t the time for cutesy, cagey bullshit.” She swallowed, and tapped her fingers in the table before saying, “Well, I was thinking that maybe you could lighten up a bit. You know, let me buy you a drink?” I frowned. “I’m doing my job. I’m not your friend, and I’m not going to have relationship that isn’t strictly business-related with you. I am your lawyer. Not your palhoncho. Grow up, Vriska. I haven’t seen you for years.” She brushed it off. She probably made some obscene hand gesture. I couldn’t see it, but at this point I knew her well enough to anticipate her actions. I gathered my papers and left, not really sure what the future would entail regarding this case. It was going to be a long month._


	2. Chapter 2

I came in the next day, around the same time. She sat me down at a table, sat across from me, and then asked, “So, what happened to our other friends? I already know you became a successful lawyer, but what about everyone else?” I chuckled. “Vriska, you aren’t the first to be tried for murder.” “What is that supposed to mean?” She sounded concerned. Genuinely concerned. It pleased me. “Most of our friends are dead. Aradia and Tavros, as you know already. Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi are all dead. Gamzee killed Nepeta and Equius, second degree murder. He never made it to the sentencing hering. Kanaya was tried for assassination, not convicted, and passed for misdemeanor murder. However, it is common knowledge that she killed both Gamzee and Eridan after they killed their respective victims. Eridan was suspected of second degree murder of Feferi. He, like Gamzee, never lived to go to court. Aradia and Tavros, on the other hand, I assume you know their situation.” Vriska was silent. “Where did we go wrong?” She asked. I didn’t answer.

“Why are you even allowed to take my case, when you have personal connections with me?” I smiled. “I’ll admit that I stretched the truth to a certain degree. But otherwise, you wouldn’t have a lawyer. There have been many lawyers able to defend military criminals, however many of them are much more intimidated by persons such as you, Vriska, with the ability of mind control. There have been cases that went awry, and there are many more dead lawyers who have worked with the Psych Division then there are living. Psychic criminals are the worst kind of criminals. Knowing you gives me an advantage, so maybe, you won’t kill me. Plus, we can get through the court case without issues.” “Maybe that explains the sudden stick up your ass; I knew you wouldn’t grow up to be Miss Prissyface. The red and teal is a dead giveaway. You might be blind, but your color choices are still striking. Unless you can’t actually tell what color you’re wearing, in which case, you look ridiculous.”

“Vriska, for the love of God, skip the small talk. I’m here to defend you against homicide charges and you are judging my color choices. Get on with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doin with the italics someone help me im indecisive in my formatting sorry so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the italics will go down as Vriska gets more into her story. The way that I'm telling it makes it necessary, but it will transition into italics maybe every other chapter or so. Maybe I'll end up removing them completely, depending on how annoying they get. I'm not very sure, at this point.


End file.
